


素日之死

by FrenchFrieswithoutKetchup



Category: Critical World (Novel)
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFrieswithoutKetchup/pseuds/FrenchFrieswithoutKetchup
Summary: an alternative university of critical world.
Relationships: Multiple Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 楔子

他知道那些人都在看他。

那种被注视的感觉，即使他整个人裹在罩袍里，那种感觉也能穿透衣物，落在他的身上。他心里也是别扭的，毕竟他也忘了已经多久了，他没见过太阳，没碰见过人——他指的是这些之于他仿若朝生暮死的普通人。刚踏出地穴小小一步，他才意识到他的皮肤、头发都是青白色的——长久不见天日的后果，仿佛在日头下会融掉的雪。幸好米娅备着那件宽大的罩袍让他穿着，以免惊诧路人——这衣服明显是男人的，而且有一股浓重的尘味。他什么也没问，毕竟谁都有秘密。

那么长久的日子以来，他和米娅一起在一方地穴里共同生活，互相照应，但从不热络，他以为这样的日子会持续到他死掉，虽然他也不知道自己什么时候才会死去。但今天米娅居然开口求他，她说，“银尘，求你帮我带个孩子回来”

他还以为他们两个之间永远都不会用上“求”这个字，毕竟因为米娅似乎对外界了无牵挂，人生只剩下“活着”这件事，又毕竟因为米娅是七度王爵，位居他之上。

米娅说不清那个要找的“孩子”的具体位置，只能告诉他大致的方向，“就在最近的镇子边上”，他也只能靠着这条隐约的线索，用余光去搜索人群中某个“特殊”的存在。

他最终还是找到了那个孩子，因为那无法控制的魂力。

是一个马戏团，人群围着看，各种各样听话的动物，和一个被关在笼子里的年轻人——米娅叫他孩子，其实也不小了，以普通人类的年岁来看，也有十八九岁了，但米娅毕竟活得太久了，她见那些普通人类，都是一副母亲的慈悲心肠。

那个年轻人的浑身经脉都流淌着金光，这是魂力涌动的表现。七个王爵以及他们的使徒，多少都能辨别同类的魂力，只不过是敏锐度的问题，在潜意识的带领下，银尘找到了这个不属于普通世界的“异类”。

显然，别人也是这么对待他的，所以才把他关在笼子里，当做观赏的宠物。银尘闭上眼睛，略微思索，他在想，有没有能够避免冲突的方法。

但他捕捉到身边围观人的只言片语，这个流动的马戏团在晚上似乎就要拔寨起航，去到另一个地方。

他拨开层层的人群，没费多大力气，小镇是个熟人社会，谁都没见过他，本来就对他是顾虑重重，再加上他异常苍白的脸色，没人敢拦他，也没人敢问他什么，他往前挪一步，挡路的人就自动分开，让他走过去，直到他接近那个铁笼。

银尘问“这儿谁管事？”叽叽喳喳的人群随着他的前移以及逐渐安静下来，他的声音虽然不高，但还是像一根刺一样得扎出来。

“怎么？”有个精瘦的人从一边走过来，一边拍拍袖子，是在拨算盘的时候袖口上沾了点灰，不管是不是管事的人，反正这个马戏团的钱算是攥在他手里。

银尘高过他许多，他低着头看来人，附着一层阴影，“这孩子，我要带走”。

掌事的人略一怔忡，对于马戏团来说，这个“怪人”就是他们的私有财产，银尘的话无异于是直接宣布，他要取走别人的东西，但他的语气平淡得仿佛是在说，“我想喝杯茶”。

掌事在惊异过后像是领悟了什么，笑得阴恻恻的“莫非你和他一样，也是个怪物”

语言仿佛利刃，银尘身边的人倒也开始嘀咕起来。

银尘自嘲得笑笑，说“也算你说得对吧”，本来对于普通人类来说，所谓的七个层级的王爵与使徒是更高维度的存在，一个圆形怎么可能理解球体，“怪物”也好，“神明”也罢，不过就是在区分“他”和“他们”。

“所以我也算认识那孩子，你可以把他交给我吗？”

直到银尘说完这句话，那个笼子里的孩子才把眼睛扬起来，看他。也许之前有人想过带走他，但只是“买卖意义”上的带走，所以他对银尘不感兴趣，而现在，银尘说“认识他”，仿佛是他的亲人出面，要来出手搭救，他的眼睛亮了，仔细看，眼瞳里流淌着金色的流光。他想，上天啊，千万不要再骗我了。

人群炸锅了，有人开始喊，“怪物滚出去”。银尘若是愿意，一次魂力轻轻的释放，都足够把人群化成齑粉，但他们始终遵循着一个规则，对于普通人，绝对不可以用魂力抗衡，这也算是出于公平的考量。银尘想，难怪米娅要来求他。

掌事的摸摸他的山羊胡子，他说，“你惹众怒了，趁他们没对你动手之前赶快脱身吧”

“我当然是愿意走的，只要你放过那个孩子”

“找死”，这个马戏团也是走南闯北的，团队里总得要仰仗几个能打的才能安心，他们抄着家伙向银尘扑来，两面夹击。而银尘似乎预先已经掌握了他们的动向，只是往后退了三步，那两人的矛便撞击在了一起，“刺啦”一声响。他没有回头，手往后勾，从一个老妇手里拿到一把伞，木质的伞柄，厚实而沉重。攻击的人干脆把两把矛头顶在一起，向他戳刺过去，银尘猛得下腰，武器堪堪贴着罩袍上的腰带擦过，他的头发垂下来，扫在地上，略微掀起一阵风。

已经全部变成银白色的了，银尘看到那些划过地的发梢，脑中略过一丝思绪。但他的动作没有因此迟钝，而是下意识的出手，他捏着伞尖，左右两击，正中来人的膝窝处，两人双双跪倒。他又急速站起，用伞尖正刺向他猛冲过来的第三人的腹部，那人仰面摔倒后，银尘以伞尖为重心一转，又把伞柄换到手中，直直用伞架猛击掌事人的颈侧。且在掌事摔倒前，他踱步走过那人身侧，取下挂在腰间的钥匙。

后来那孩子和他说，他原本是趴在笼子里的，像一只被戏弄累了的老虎，而银尘一步步走向他的时候，他慢慢，慢慢支起自己的身子，身上的金光不受控制得越泛越亮，他自己的眼睛都被这亮闪闪的遮蔽住了，只看到银尘似乎是踏光而来。

银尘放出笼子里的孩子，他问，“你有名字吗？”

“麒零”

“会写字吗？”

“不会”

银尘淡淡笑了笑。麒零却有点敏感，像只猫似得弓起脊背，他大声道“你不准嘲笑我”

银尘还是淡淡得说，“等你学会了写字以后就知道你的名字多复杂”

“那你会教我吗？”

“你和我走”，银尘没有再多说，转身而去，用背影示意麒零跟上，他们两个逐渐得靠近围观的人群。银尘能感受到人群里肆意流淌的愤怒、恐惧、好奇、迷惑等等的思绪。他止住脚步，站定以后扫视人群，从左边到右边，又从右边到左边。

他开口，“没什么事，大家散了吧”

人群里起先还是纷纷议论，但银尘就这样站在那里，由他们大声得嚷着，直到声音渐渐消下去，人们你看我，我看你，逐渐的，他们突然奇怪，为什么自己要站在这里，他们起初来到这是为了什么，他们一头雾水，想不出个所以然，于是就各自散去了。

银尘俯身对刚要离去的老太太说，“婆婆，您的伞，别落下了”

那老太太自然接过伞，抬头，不觉凝视了一会儿银尘的面孔“你该晒晒太阳了小伙子”

银尘内心好笑，这个普通人类居然叫他小伙子，他都不知道自己看过这群人生生灭灭轮回多少遍了，不过他也没有反驳这个老太太的说辞，他说，“好的”。

他准备大迈步走的时候，麒零突然扯住了他的袖子，他侧头，看着那个少年。

那少年仰着脸，说，“您能帮我把这里的一头狮子也放掉吗？”

银尘应“当然”。

回去的路上，麒零欲言又止，他不知道这个人是何路神明，将会引导他去向何处，但他总有种奇怪的信任感，仿佛银尘让他一脚踏入深渊，他也会毫不犹豫得栽进去。

银尘懂他的好奇，他说“你可以随便说”

“我们要去哪”

“一个不怎么好的住处”

“和你一起吗？”

“是的，还有一个尊敬的王爵”

“王爵是什么？”

“是这个世界的秩序守护者”也是一群相互谋算的混蛋。这句话银尘没说。

“那你也是吗？”

“我吗？我不知道”

“什么叫不知道？”

“我们这个世界规矩太多，总有逾越秩序之外的事情我不了解”

“我不懂”

“没关系”

“你和王爵住在一起？”

“是的”

“那你们住的地方还不好？”

“是”

“为什么呢？”

“这也是一个我不知道该怎么回答的问题”

麒零沉吟片刻，忽然朗声说道，“没事，只要和你在一起就好”

银尘忽然有点羡慕他，现在的麒零仿若一张白纸，他现在才呼吸到自由的空气，但他已经忘记了此前的苦难，并且开始没来由得憧憬未来，如此快乐。快乐对他来说是简单的。

他把麒零带回来的时候，米娅很开心，但感谢的话还没出口，米娅就和他发生了一点小小的纷争。

银尘让麒零唤米娅为“王爵”

米娅正色道，“他不应当叫我王爵，你才是我的使徒”

“白银使者只是让我跟随您，您的使徒原本该是谁就应是谁”

米娅在一瞬间突然很生气，可能是因为银尘不肯认她的原因，但她又有点怯，毕竟是她有求于银尘，在银尘答应为她走出这个地穴的时候，不管他知或者不知，他都分享了米娅的一个秘密。

银尘宽慰似的拍拍米娅的手背“您无需担心”

米娅绷着脸，突然又宽慰得笑了“我倒是还有一件事要麻烦你”

“我会照顾麒零的”

“包括指导他运用魂力？”

“当然”

麒零对他们两之间的对话听得云里雾里的，只明白了最后一点点。就像是吃灌汤包，才咬开一个小口子，但汤汁全哗啦啦往外流。

他咧开大大的笑容，冲着银尘喊，“师傅”。


	2. 熊（孩子）出没

米娅还是如常准备了清粥素菜做早点，只是煮的量大了。麒零很快乐，他许久没有体会过早餐桌上和其他人一起分享餐食的感觉，他大口大口得灌着粥，和银尘形成对照。

银尘吃得慢慢的，似乎小口小口在抿。他想到，每当这种时刻，他们和普通人类一样穿衣、进食，实则无甚区别。虽说是处于不同维度的存在，本质上还是同一的。他并不是无时无刻都这么思虑纷纷，只是麒零与他隔着小圆桌相坐，他感慨于这个孩子的遭遇，一时之间心念浮动罢了。

麒零双手捧着碗一口呼下半碗的粥，有点噎着，放下碗来匀一匀气，银尘夹了半截酱瓜放到他的碟里，“送点菜配着，慢慢吃”

麒零问他，“师傅，我们什么时候开始练功”

银尘没抬头也能感受到少年语气里灼灼的期待，热融融，“餐后”，他不疾不徐得拿筷子搅动自己碗里的流食，像是要把米粒一粒一粒得夹起来。

……

地穴太窄小，住人都嫌不够宽敞，师徒两个人只得走入附近的密林之中。银尘的脚踏在厚积的落叶之上，发出轻响，他已经预感到这是某种征兆。他随于米娅这个七度王爵隐居，或者说，躲藏在地穴之内，宣告着与外界的彻底隔绝，而现在他重新走出来，就是把自己的神经又重新往这个纷乱的世间探出去，神经末梢注定是要感受痛苦刺激的，他暗想自己要为此做好足够的准备。

在某种意义上，在多年前的大战浩劫之后，米娅救了他，他无以为报，培养麒零是唯一的选择。

银尘和那个满脸兴奋与期待的少年说“我们要修习的内容，是两套不同的系统”，他话音刚落，手中握着的，不知何时已经捡拾起来的，树枝就已经出去，带起一阵风，直直往麒零的颈侧动脉处，但还有些微的距离，突然止住，如此收缩自如的力道。银尘对着已经吓到全身汗毛直竖的麒零说，“这种简单的招式是我们在面对普通人类攻击的时候要运用的，需要强劲的膂力与平稳的气息相结合”，麒零因大脑的迟滞，一时之间还僵立在原地，银尘只好隔着一段距离，用树枝轻轻拍打那孩子的肩膀，说，“醒醒”

看着麒零大梦初醒的表情，银尘不可抑制得轻笑了一声。

“学了这些招式，是不是就没人能欺负我了？”

“没有人能欺负你，而且，这些招式也不是最重要的”

“那什么重要？”

“控制你的魂力，你身上经脉里流的金光，都是魂力的表现”，有魂力，说明你和我们是一个族群，“你不能让这些东西乱窜，该收着的时候自然要收着，要用着的时候就不遗余力，收放自如。所以那些招式不过是辅助你使用魂力的基础，你要先有力量，先能平稳自己的气息，才能好好运用魂力”

“用魂力能干些什么”

“控制魂器，驯养魂兽，更高的使命，维系下界世界的秩序”

“……哦”

银尘知道这些话语对这个初出的孩子实在过于抽象，他说，“不急，先练”

春

银尘说，“麒零，当人保持平静的时候，是可以浮在水面上的”

“真的吗”

“你试试”银尘出手揪住麒零的后领子，把人提拎起来，一出手，把他扔进面前的水塘里。麒零是直着掉进水塘里的，没有浮起来，倒是手举出水面之外乱扑腾，想着借力把头露在水面，但水是抓不住的，他一会儿浮一会儿沉。

麒零大喊“师傅，水太冷了”

“习惯了就不冷了”

……

“师傅，我要沉下去了”

“保持呼吸均匀，不要乱挣扎”

说起来总是简单的，但麒零好像就是学不会似的，他的手反而越发折腾得厉害，拍打起水花，看得出呛了好几口水，银尘微动，但到底没有后续的动作，他只是提高了音量，“放轻松”。但谁能想到那孩子居然咕噜咕噜沉下去了，只剩下水面上浮泛起的泡泡。

银尘喊了出声，“麒零，麒零？麒零！”

没有应答，他慌了，冲着往水下栽进去，水里他睁不开眼，只能调动自己的知觉意识去感受麒零的方位，找到了，那孩子摊手摊脚得往下沉，他在水里蹬过去，一只手挽着麒零的腰，一只手扶着那孩子的脖颈，往上浮。

他们两个头刚一冒出水面，麒零忽然睁开了眼，猝不及防，脸对着脸，两个人的视线互相抓住了对方的研眼睛，一时错愕。麒零先开的口，“师傅，你的眼睛和葡萄一样”

银尘这才反应过来，“你诈我”

“没有”，越快速的否认反而越暴露了麒零的小伎俩，真要是沉底了，说话能像现在这么底气十足。银尘自觉上当，有点恼，松开了环在麒零身上的手，但那小孩的手不知道什么时候已经揽在了他的腰上，原本是银尘携着他冒出水面，现在两个人的姿势调换，仿佛是麒零把他往自己的怀里拉。

水湿透了银尘的外衣与内衫，麒零拥着他，臂里似乎抱着一节纤玉。

银尘说，“还不撒手”

“不撒手，除非你答应我不准生我的气”

银尘脚一发劲，冲着麒零的膝盖处就是一蹬，虽然水的阻力能缓解一部分的力道，但那孩子还是切切实实得吃痛了，松开恶作剧的手，去护自己的膝。银尘反向一划，施施然往岸边游去。一头一身都是水，银尘微微调动自己的几丝魂力，从头到脚游走一遭，体温随着魂力的游走而相应升高，烘干衣物。银尘这才回过头去看水里那个捣蛋鬼。

他说，“我和米娅说你不吃午饭了”

“别啊，师傅”

“直到你学会为止”

他真的转身就要走，麒零急切切得喊，“师傅，我会，我会，我一直会浮水的，不信你看”只见他真的屏息调气，身上的肌肉放松，水就顺着本身的流向，慢慢托起麒零的身子。

“嗯，挺好”银尘还是转过身去，不理他，“既然这么能，那就更好多练一会儿”

“师傅……！”

夏

他们的练习范围开始往密林深处推进，越往里走，树越茂密，像是因为无人关注，所以更加肆意生长，参天蔽日，重重叠叠的叶子把射下来的阳光都染成带着凉意的绿色。

夏天是林子里的生物活动的季节，它们要开始吃吃吃，储存够能量来度过荒芜的冬天。

银尘说，“听”

那些动物的脚掌踏过厚厚累积的腐殖质，会发出沙拉拉的声音，如果你的听觉再好一点，还有他们奔跑时带动起来的气流与皮毛进行摩擦发出的刺啦声。

但银尘没把这层意思和麒零说，他就放任那个孩子站在空地的中央，不知所措，连蒙带猜得理解他的话语的含义，他起先还真的侧歪着脑袋，像是要去寻找什么似的的，装模作样得做出一副在认真“听”的样子，但他后来因为实在不知道那些轻微掠过得声音到底有什么含义，而逐渐感到不安。

银尘看他渐渐变得有些恼怒，还是不说什么，反而找到一棵巨木，在幽绿的树影下闭目打坐。就算他听到了身后的丛林里有着窸窸窣窣扒拉的声音，眼皮也没有动一动。

来了，他想。

一只棕熊闪着獠牙袭来。牲畜也是聪明的，自恃着是从背后发动攻击，动作迅猛即能够致胜。银尘只是想着要不要抻一抻自己的胳膊。

“师傅，小心”棕熊发动攻势的同时，麒零因为无聊而涣散的实现陡然凝聚起来，他在这一瞬算是明白了银尘要他听的到底是什么，以声音来判断对方的定位。他压低身子，以起飞的姿势飞奔后，借力弹射出去，飞奔过银尘的身侧，手顺势按在银尘的肩头，力都绷在脚上，以摁着的肩头为着力点，顺势画个弧圈，飞甩出去，双脚轮着打击棕熊的面部，那个大块头冷不防这一波冲击，向后仰倒。麒零收回的脚刚好卡在银尘和树之间，松开握住肩头的手，斜挂着把自己往棕熊的肚上扔出去，一压，正中棕熊心腹。

银尘想，麒零的表现也只能算是勉强及格吧。因为，另一头猛兽正对着银尘而来，而麒零恰恰背对着它。银尘只是不慌不忙得摸索了一下手边的碎石，就两个，扔出去，砸到那牲畜的眼睛里，痛得它嗷呜呜得掉头走了。

麒零事后说，“师傅你也不告诉我，带我到这是干什么”

“你做得还可以”

“如果我没反应过来，那熊不就一口扑向你了？”

银尘觉得有点好笑，自己怎么可能像这个小孩一样那么轻易就被袭击，但他心念一动，觉得不忍打击少年人的热心，他说“我相信你能反应得及，不过……”

“不过什么”

“不要太投入于一场战斗，战斗永不停歇，你要注意你的后背”

后背的空档是最致命的，银尘想，所以他每次坐下的时候总要找到一个可以贴靠的地方。

秋、冬……四季循环，没有意外。

只是这一年冬天，麒零病了。实在是太冷了，地穴里更是。米娅和银尘都已经熟稔得知道该如何平稳得调度身体里的魂力，来保持适当的体温，但麒零还没有完全熟悉这种能力，他还处在修习的过程中，所以只能憋着，就像屏气一样，用自己的意志控制体内滚烫魂力的外蹿。手脚冷到发僵，身体却开始变烫，烧了起来。

银尘和米娅轮流守着照顾他。他们两个有种心照不宣得担忧，烧到迷糊的麒零，他的意志力在减退，而他体内凶猛的魂力开始涌动，想要贪图一点暖意。那流淌的金光，像是炸裂开来，哔哩啪啦，越来越凶猛，仿佛是燃烧的爆竹，从最开始的金色，慢慢开始泛出一点红，地穴里都被照亮了，像是有一摊岩浆顶过层层的地壳，淌在这潮湿阴冷的地底下。

这魂力要伤人啊，银尘想。

他支开米娅，“这里交给我吧”翻涌的魂力，就像震源一样，横着竖着扩张开来，附近能感知到魂力的生物都要被震动了。

银尘已经听到四面八放被扰动的魂兽不安分的咆哮声，它们感到不安，以为危险要临近，躁动起来。

可是银尘能用什么办法呢，他虽然让米娅相信他，实话实说，他其实也没底。

直到他想到从前的经验。

他掀起麒零的那床被子，把自己挤进那张床上，他赤裸着，和麒零皮肉相贴，真烫啊，魂力像是被煮沸了一般，咕咚咕咚得冒出翻滚的声音，燃着一堆薪火，而他就是要去扑火的那个。用自己的身体，去阻挡一团火的外延。银尘感觉到自己胸口的灼热感，无碍的，反正他知道之后会愈合回来，他心切于赶快安抚这个意识迷走的孩子。银尘切断自己体内所有流淌的魂力，冷却自己，在配合上地穴里的低温。只要烧退了，这个孩子意识清醒了，他就能够控制住局面。那孩子的呼吸吐气都是热的，他把麒零的脑袋摁在自己的肩窝里，热气遇冷都凝结成小水滴，湿哒哒的，和着冰冷的身体，银尘只觉得自己无意识得在颤抖，背上凉冷，胸口灼热，他仿佛是放在油锅上被煎熬的冰糕。麒零贴他贴得更紧了，这唯一凉意，让他不舍得放手，原本银尘只是挨着他，而麒零则在高烧中伸出手，把那散发着凉意的身躯往自己怀里摁，下了死力得摁，银尘不想和他贴那么近，下意识试图后撤，角力中，两具身躯发生碰撞，像火和冰。麒零在昏迷中，力气不减，反而是银尘渐渐支撑不住，火要把冰融了，嚼碎了，熄灭了，把自己的身体敞开，把对方摁进去。

银尘屈服于这股蛮力，他束手，压着自己的手肘干脆缩进这个小孩的怀里，脸颊相贴，近乎耳语，在他耳边呢喃，“快点好起来啊”。

……

三度王爵幽冥站在白银使者的宫殿里，他是被红讯传唤过来的，最紧急的命令。

“我用的是红讯”

“发生了什么事？”

“你未免太慢速了”

“我不这么认为”

“地穴那里有魂力涌动”

“哦”

“你知道是谁”

“排除法咯，七度王爵没有这么大的力量”

“那么多年风平浪静，银尘突然放出这么大的魂力，你不觉得蹊跷？”

幽冥耸耸肩。

“他在用魂力召唤谁呢？”

幽冥还是没说话，他一脸“我知道您在说什么，但我并不想接话”的表情。白银使者也沉默了下来，一时之间四下阒静，幽冥的黑色外袍隐没昏暗的殿台里。

幽冥满脸的不耐，但又怕直接显露出来，干脆侧着脸，用额前的碎发挡一挡。

“还是你去看一看吧，祝福*那个怪物都被惊醒了，说不定黄雀在后呢”

幽冥没说“好或不好”，转身就走了，但白银使者知道他是答应了的，虽然他还是一脸不耐烦的样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【*祝福是《爵迹》小说里四大上古神兽之一】


	3. 叮，您的格兰仕微波炉已到货

少年的经历和情感总是相似的。

与麒零相处的时光里，银尘总是想到自己。这也算是对外界回归的某种表现，触景才会伤情。

他开始接受训练的年岁，比麒零更小，好像是懂事了以后就被纳入了某种培训的体系。他的王爵，吉尔伽美什——也是他的父亲，王爵与使徒基于亲缘来确认，他们或者是纵向的父子母女，或者是横向的兄弟姐妹，出生后身上带有魂力印记的，就被确定为是使徒，等王爵归于湮灭，则继承王爵之位，王爵与使徒之间不再以本有的血缘关系来确定称呼，而是只能以命定的职位相称，多少带着陌生与疏离的感觉——所以，银尘的记忆中，吉尔伽美什一直以严苛的王爵的面目出现，而不是把孩子护在怀里的父亲。

这也是米娅的秘密所在，麒零既然是她的使徒（不然她也不会这么着急忙慌得求银尘把他带回来），说明了他们两个在亲缘上存在不可分割的关系——大概率是私生子吧，虽然银尘已经意识到了这个问题，但他一直把这种猜测压制在潜意识里，“私生子”这种字眼总归是一种贬义——米娅住在这个地穴里，变相得是在承受某种惩罚，风闻是因为私生活的问题，但王爵们的世界里，各个都怀揣着一颗猎奇的心，但又都出奇得守口如瓶，以至于风闻永远都只是在风里飘散，没有任何坐实的结论。

不过这也为银尘提供了一个临时的寓所，一切都是阴差阳错。

米娅很爱护麒零，这大概也和她天性的温柔密不可分，吉尔伽美什就恰恰相反，也许作为王爵，严厉的训导是必不可少的，但只要想到他还兼具父亲这一角色，银尘多少感到有些不自在。银尘自嘲记忆力大不如前，但在吉尔伽美什的指导下所受到的训练场景，一切都历历在目。

为了掌控魂力而练习控制气息，银尘总是能想起呛水的感觉，鼻腔被完全堵住，挣扎只会让水越来越多的灌进嘴里，肺部似乎炸开，五脏六腑都进了水，因此整个身体都变沉重了，被拖着往下拽。吉尔伽美什没有救他，就站在岸边看着他在水中死去。反正作为一度王爵的使者，他天生就多少继承了王爵的天赋，而一度王爵作为王爵之首，他的禀赋其余六位之大成——六度王爵西流尔拥有强大的自愈能力，银尘亦是，只是他的功力尚浅，恢复速度慢一些罢了。

他就这样被一次一次扔进水里，死去又活过来，直到他能安稳得让自己漂浮在水面上，他的气息终于调匀了。

吉尔伽美什从来没说过“不好”、“不对”等言语，但他用反复的动作去为难当时年纪尚小的银尘。但幸好，吉尔伽美什领回了格兰仕。

一度王爵不但在天赋上占据优势，而且可以拥有三位使徒，银尘作为血亲，占据了大天使之位，其他两位，则算是天选之人，通过一度王爵的魂力捕捉能力自行寻找，而不再囿于血缘。在银尘出生之前之前，吉尔伽美什已经找到了米迦勒，困于年纪的差别，银尘也很少和这位使徒交谈，但其后到来的格兰仕，像是他因为日日重复无聊的训练而被凝结的生活里所裂开的一道缝，格兰仕就是从那道缝隙里钻进来的，顺便带来了一些光。

银尘在树林里修炼，他被要求单腿站在一根纤细的树枝上，双手举过头顶，端正得立着——如果全身的魂力运行得当，那么全身的重心能够随之调整，就算是踩在树枝上，也能够觉得仿佛如履平地。

他闭着眼，感受太阳光线的移动，透过他的眼皮，在视网膜上留下一道红。一个小时，两个小时……一开始他还在计数，在密密麻麻的汗珠滚过他瘦削的脸颊时，他最终放弃了所有的思绪。就这样站着，仿佛自己是个无生命物。

忽然，脚底下有震动——有人在踹树根。

一下，两下，越来越重，树叶都扑簌簌开始下落，他微微抬起眼皮，朝下瞟了眼——是格兰仕。银尘还维持着自己僵硬的姿势，但对着树下那个调皮捣蛋的人喊了一声，“你别闹”

“你快下来”

“我修习着呢”

“王爵不在，你可以先休息了”

“我不”

“银尘你个死心眼”

“……”

格兰仕越发用力得去踹树了，好像要把书上那个冥顽不灵的人的心眼踹开似的。银尘就是安稳不动，反而把这点波动当做是练习难度的增加，算作是一点小乐趣。

“哎哟”格兰仕大叫一声“伤到脚了”

银尘听他这么一说，猛一睁眼，只见格兰仕正捧着自己的脚踝滚在地上，呜呜呜得喊疼。银尘急着去看他，都忘记自己是站在树上——毕竟他练习得太投入，真以为自己处在平地之上，一脚踏空，俯身摔倒在地上。

格兰仕忙着去看他，都顾不得爬起来，手脚并用，扒拉着往银尘那边靠。“哎哎哎，你那么着急干什么，我骗你的，我的脚好好的”

银尘正摔得晕头转向的，又听见格兰仕这么一说，更加气得血往脑袋涌，他推开过来查看情况的格兰仕，自己撑地坐起来，鼓着嘴，不肯理他。

格兰仕见状也不好说什么，悻悻坐在一旁，手指勾着附近的草玩，转移内心的尴尬，但两个人都不说话，只听见衣服摩擦的簌簌声——银尘在揉自己的脑袋。格兰仕想看，又怕惹得他更生气，只好用余光偷偷得瞄。

银尘还是气鼓鼓的。

两个人沉默了好一会儿，还是格兰仕耐不住这氛围，厚着脸皮挨到银尘身边。银尘半转着脸，不看他。格兰仕戳戳他嘟嘟的腮帮，说“别生气了，那么瘦，这里也装不了多少火气”

银尘还是不说话。

“我骗你了，对不住，要不……要不我补偿你”

银尘这才把眼睛转过来，两个人的视线撞在一块“补偿什么”

“嗯，我勉为其难亲你一下吧”

大概正是黄昏的时候，太阳即将落山了，把西边的天空烧得一片绯红，这红色映射到银尘的眼眸里，也染在了他的脸颊上。他被格兰仕的话吓得瞠目结舌，思绪的反应整整满了一拍，这如果在训练中发生，是要挨吉尔伽美什的罚的“不，不，不用了，其实我也骗你了，我没那么疼”

“你居然也骗我？！”格兰仕半真半假咋咋呼呼得嚷嚷“那你也得亲我一下”

……

好像事情就是在那一刻变得不对劲的，一开始都是生涩的，笨拙的，但慢慢的，所有亲密的动作都变成自然而然的习惯。他们自此之后交换体液，分享秘密。


	4. 送你三百五十六个祝福

银尘先醒了过来。

他意识到自己整个人缩在麒零的怀里，多多少少还是有点尴尬，这样的姿势太过于亲密，他在放纵自己的安全感，这对于一个受过训练的使徒，是一个大失误——但不能就此抹杀掉他受训的成果——在这样自我思索的时刻，银尘还是注意到有人推门，很轻，只拉开了一道缝，就和早上困倦半睁开的眼一样，停顿了一会，又合上了。

应该是米娅。

银尘下意识得想，他是否应该对米娅做出一些解释，但他的大脑尚未完全开始启动，他就感觉到，贴着他头顶的下巴动了一下，高烧已退，但麒零的体温还是有点高，在这滚沸之中，他挣扎着要从混晕中醒来。一切都在苏醒，就像是太阳初升后的世界，毛孔翕张，细胞滚动，下巴不安分得蹭，手指张开，臂膀紧缩。

银尘觉得他们两个贴得太近了，不光是呼吸受阻的问题，腰部以下的皮肤黏连，发烫，烧伤了，皮肉模糊，粘得更紧。

清晨的少年，有一股浓厚的荷尔蒙的气息。

银尘的思虑开始从米娅转换到自己被热意包裹的身体。他重又闭上眼，外界都静了，他听得见自己的呼吸，麒零的血流，麒零呵气在额头上凝结的潮湿，以及，以及，以及身躯的所有变化。

他五感大张，从微观的视角，观察整个世界的运作。

“师傅”，在屏气凝神的观测中，他听见麒零在唤他，是发烧后特有的嘶哑，像粗粝的砂纸，滑过他。

“师傅”他抬眼，麒零已经在看着他了，像是午夜等一朵昙花开。他刚想说“你醒了”算作招呼，但旋即又察觉到头顶上的人似有若无得用鼻尖去蹭他的眉，他心念调转，想半严肃半不正经得斥责麒零“别胡闹”，但终归觉得这样的表达像是一种亲昵的暗语。

四下无声，眼神交汇，他们两个仿佛对峙的野兽，想往前一口吞了对方，但迈出一步，就又谨慎得缩回了半步，就这样循环往复。

幸好米娅打破了这个僵局。

这次她没有推门，只是相比较平时提高了嗓门，“你们醒了吗，开饭了”

……

银尘能感觉到自己产生了一种不必要的怯意，类似于做贼心虚的感觉。他寻遍机会想和米娅进行解释，但解释什么呢，他自己也不清楚。没有人做错什么事情，碗碟没有被打碎，财物没有丢失，一切都秩序井然，但银尘觉得自己似乎要去承担某种责罚——特别是米娅总在躲着他，这种窘迫更加明显。

打破这个停滞不前局面的，是祝福。

远方有个巨大的魂力源在逐渐向地穴靠近。米娅、银尘、麒零都捕捉到了这一动态。米娅有点忧虑，银尘想开口安慰她，“只不过是寻常的魂兽经过，就和雷暴天气，炸过了就没事了”，他的手刚想按在米娅的肩头，但又想到这几天来他们两个之间微微有些扭曲的气氛，刚抬起的手又放了下去。

只有麒零还在咕嘟咕嘟得喝着米娅给他准备的牛奶。

但很快银尘就意识到自己曾经想到的安慰言语不过是误判，那个移动的魂力源太大，隔着那么远就已经威力大发，撞得他太阳穴突突得跳。

匀速移动的魂力源在靠近地穴的山脚下停了下来。明显是冲着他们，也可能是其中的某一个，来的。米娅说，“我觉得自己心尖都在颤”。银尘那只安慰的手最终还是落了下去，他说，“我出去看看”。麒零马上起身跟着他。

他看到一团肉粉色的巨物，周身都是黏黏糊糊的触手，它嚎了一声，银尘感到自己踏着的地都在摇晃，祝福张开的巨嘴流下黏糊糊的液体，以及扑面的恶臭，混杂着血腥味。

谁知道祝福沉睡了多久呢，作为一只上古神兽，很久都没有它的动静了，甚至有人猜测它已经垂垂老矣甚至死去了。祝福需要吞噬带有魂力的活物才能够生存下去，但现有的神兽所具有的魂力相对于祝福来说，实在是过于微弱，祝福一口一个，大概也很难去感到饱腹吧。

袭击王爵当然是祝福最好的选择，银尘还小的时候，发生过七大王爵联手阻拦祝福南下的事件，祝福应该是受了重伤，因为从那次以后就没有祝福的踪迹了，曾有目击者看到它陷入沉寂，以静止的状态来保存躯体。

但他现在又活了回来。麒零在高热昏迷中释放了太多的魂力，触动了祝福，也许是经年累月的休整让它有了重新杀戮的气力，也许是它真的过于饥饿为了食物不择手段。

麒零嘬掉瓶子里最后一滴牛奶，他问银尘，“师傅，这是什么呀”

银尘往前走了一步，没回头，但还是应了他“你站这别动”，想想又补了一句，“你去陪着米娅”。略微思虑过后，银尘微不可闻得叹了一口气，径直朝着祝福走去。

他敛息凝神，收束自己周遭的魂力。祝福也是处于观望的状态，找到落脚点后就不再有所动作。

七度王爵的天赋是控制人心，银尘当然也会。可是当银尘放开自己的思绪像游丝一样抵达对方的神经时，总不免要动用魂力。对一般人类进行控制时，需要的魂力几乎可以忽略，但他现在面对的是祝福这样一个庞然的神兽，要此透它的神经束，进行调整，必须有大量的魂力，像柴火一样旺盛得烧着来供应。但魂力的释放必然会引发祝福的暴动，这就使得精神控制变得更加困难。

银尘在努力实现这种微妙的平衡，足够的心灵控制，和被压到必须的魂力。

他迎着祝福身上的那股恶臭味向前。银尘闭着眼，但祝福的神经元图景在他眼前缓缓展开，他越往前，越靠近祝福，越是扒开缠结的神经迷宫，拨动，微调，“快离开，快离开”。他已经站在祝福的跟前了，祝福张开了嘴，粘液一滴一滴淌着，滚在他的银发上。但嘴张了以后倒又停住了，血盆大口就楞在半空中。

“快离开吧，快离开吧”，银尘突然睁开眼，直视祝福，“快离开，这儿不是你该来的地方”，好声劝说里又夹杂着威胁。

祝福还是张嘴不动的样子，远远望着似有点滑稽。

僵住了，银尘现在用的力道还不至于完全控制住祝福，现在它只是感到困惑，但要让它按指示乖乖得做，就得……

银尘决定赌一把，他多加了几分魂力。

一道光直冲他的瞳仁，撞进他的脑里，目眩神迷。他赌错了——受到活物身上魂力的吸引的祝福一下子暴躁起来，他增加的魂力没控制住祝福，反而让自己成为上钩的食物。

“师傅！”银尘听见不远处麒零大声的喊。祝福的躯干散发出捕食的血腥气，浓得呛人，但血盆大口至少也没落下来。银尘以及很久没有使用过魂器了，但千钧一发之际，他的本能反应是从封印处召唤了“捕神绳”，柔软的白色织物无限伸长，缠绕着祝福的上半张嘴，使劲拽着，不让它闭合。

银尘趁此后退，但短兵相接中他收回了自己对祝福所有的控制，补神绳让祝福吃痛，一声嘶吼从祝福的咽喉深处爆发，它当然是要回敬银尘的，周遭一根触手迅速反应过来，要去扼住银尘的咽喉。

有别的魂力出现在祝福的周围——银尘一边调度召唤“白银利刃”来抵挡触手的攻击，一边察觉到四周的变化。一部分魂力来自于麒零，还有一部分魂力，出现在祝福的背后，银尘的视线越不过去。

但祝福奇就奇在，它这么一个大肉块，切不碎，剁不烂，白银利刃挥过去，正劈中触手，一节软乎乎的触手断了，残余的部分马上就长出新的。

麒零对着祝福的躯干挥拳，根本不顶事，它吸收拳的力道，往里一凹，又反弹回来。无事发生。

越来越多的触手，伸出来攻击他们。银尘在用白银利刃格挡的间隙，呼唤着麒零

“麒零，当心”

“麒零，找它命门下手”

他用的是心灵传输，在和触手飞速斗争的瞬间，银尘根本没有其余的气力来发声。

但奇怪的是，祝福又渐渐开始平复下来，触手的攻击原本像一波一波冲击的浪潮，但现在又开始撤退。

米娅不知道是什么时候出来的。她周身笼罩在魂力涌动所产生的金光当中。她释放出了自己体内所有的魂力，毫无保留，在地穴里她压抑了那么多年，过着如苦行僧一般的生活，这一刻，全都忘记了，她驱使着自己所有的魂力，控制祝福的心灵。

“麒零，快把你的魂力收起来，别再刺激祝福”银尘慌乱的下令——因为他正快快略身向米娅飞冲过去——他洞悉到了米娅的意图：米娅就算是释放所有的魂力来展现自己心灵控制的天赋也不够去控制祝福，她实在引诱祝福吃掉她，总得有个人死，祝福才会走。

他在祝福有所行动前护住米娅往斜侧飞去——银尘在教麒零的时候，告诉他，你要注意自己的后背，但他现在后背完全是不设防得对着祝福，也许祝福那些触手，突然伸出毒刺，扎进他的身体里，他也是只能认命的。

但这一幕没有发生，祝福死了——有人发现了祝福的命门，是成千上万个触手里，唯一一个无法柔软扭动的，被刺刀所捅穿。

有个黑衣人踩着那堆血糊糊的脏器——银尘这才看清楚外部闯入的魂力源，是幽冥。

杀戮王爵总是尽职尽责。


	5. 丑！八！怪！（腾格尔老师的语气）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dreamt his youth. It was not pleasure experience. But at that time，when he wanted to show his admiration to someone, he always behaved bold、reckless and direct.

米娅躺在银尘的怀里，奄奄一息。她仿佛一只被扎了一个口子的气球，虽然只是小小的一个伤口，但挡不住得往外泄气。他们两个穴居于地下太久，米娅已经忘记了如此大规模释放魂力的感觉，她刚才如此的英勇无畏，也不过是本能的挣扎。耗力太多，她突然累了。  
人世如此漫长，中途难免累了，应当休息。  
银尘原本有些不忍，但他的手臂能感觉到米娅的每一次呼气，吸气，都在消耗着魂力，他了解这种痛苦的体验如同溺水一般。他们在向阳处里，烈光直射，银尘于是缓和得伸出手掌，轻轻搭在米娅眼皮上方，他放轻声音，“您可以休息一下”  
听着银尘宽慰的言语，反而激出米娅 一阵动静，她吃力得扯扯银尘的袖子。  
银尘猜测她要交待些事情，侧着耳朵去听。米娅的声音已如一丝细线，几不可闻。但银尘还是听见了。他有些迟钝，这迟疑的一瞬间，宇宙都恍如膨胀覆灭又重新爆炸生成一切反复重来了一遍。但神经细胞的急速游窜也只耗费了一瞬，他反应过后，点头说好，但米娅只听见了那声回答。点头是银尘给自己看的。  
他听见麒零在哭，这孩子在马戏团里饱受欺凌，又经受重重严格指导练习魂力，但还真没掉过眼泪。银尘原本想以师傅的口吻让他不要哭，但听见他的呜咽声仿如深夜刮过草原的风。往事好像都过去了，但只要还在记忆里，就始终像掉进一个坎里，跨不过去。谁第一次遭遇死别这种事情就觉得能承受呢。银尘想着，还是岁这孩子去吧。  
但他还是拍拍麒零的脑袋说，“哭完我们就去把米娅葬了吧”  
然后，他才转身朝着幽冥走去。幽冥一直站在不远的树影下。  
“谢谢”，但银尘没看他，他好像在看幽冥身后那棵树的树叶，是什么时候开始泛起了黄。  
“谢什么？”完全没想到两个人该以怎样的方式开场，不过因为银尘坦然自若得先开口道谢了，幽冥内心那点微不足道的犹疑完全来不及表露出来，  
“谢你救了我们”  
“哦，你说这个。”幽冥似乎有点感到好笑，从鼻腔里喷出一口气。“不是我说，你还真的招怪物喜欢”  
杀戮王爵就是，动手的时候知道对方的死穴，动口的时候知道对方的痛点。银尘还在看那些叶子，似乎要研究它们叶片脉络的走向。过了一会儿才徐徐反应过来，直视幽冥的眼睛。幽冥的视角里，银尘的眼珠柔软得仿佛一颗葡萄，可以一脚踩碎一个的那种。  
沉默在空气中流转，银尘忽然对幽冥礼貌得一笑，点头致意过后，转身走了。  
“喂，”幽冥在他走出几步之后忽然叫住他，“你不怕我是领了白银祭司的命令来杀你的吗？”幽冥本来就是以一个捕猎者的视角居高临下得问出这句话，但他没想到，银尘居然停住，回过头来认真回答，“你要对我开杀戒，我也挡不住，悉听尊便吧”。猎物静静看着猎人，不惧不悲。  
银尘走回麒零的身边。少年匍匐在米娅的躯体边痛苦，眼泪一滴一滴往下砸。银尘站在一边定定看着，看着所有跌宕起伏的情绪过去，总是会过去的。  
那种濒死的临界状态，像是在狂风中被吹得发抖的芦苇，这种颤抖的感觉，银尘不是第一次感受。 上一个躺在他怀里，气息只能进，不能出的，是格兰仕。对啊，真是天大的巧合，那时候幽冥也在。 吉尔伽美什被控叛乱，幽冥这个不速之客领着红讯从天而降，在一度王爵的宅邸大开杀戒。血腥气蔓延的速度不快，在后院的格兰仕和银尘闻到那股冲天的腥味时，幽冥释放出的魂力已经逼近他们结界的范围。他们两个根本没来得及反应吉尔伽美什在哪，这些血到底是怎么回事，就已经动起了逃跑的念头并且付诸实践，幽冥来势汹汹，肯定不是来做客喝茶的，正面抗衡杀戮王爵对他们来说是愚蠢的冒险，只有跑。 一度王爵的宅邸背靠大川，两个人贴着岸边飞行，逆河流而上。往山那边去，有密林可以形成天然的屏障。也许能帮助他们躲过一劫。 幽冥没有御风飞行的能力，但他的魂兽是纯种的雷狼——像雷鸣闪电一般迅速飞驰的狼型生物。他在逼近，银尘能感受到。那种威胁的气息刺痛神经。 如果一味逃避的话…… 银尘忽然急速调转，直接和雷狼面对面，对方如果是闪电的话，那么，银尘的眼里也都是阴云，不怕笼不住，游走在陌生的神经束里，银尘第一次试着去控制一头暴怒的魂兽，他能不怕吗，但怕就输了。雷狼突然仰身大嚎——是神经被侵入的痛，幽冥被摔在地上。 银尘转而攻击幽冥。他知道幽冥的精神防备，只能直接出手，他放出捕神绳，控制住对手再发力攻击。但幽冥避开了，他的速度显然快过魂器的发力。而银尘猝不及防间，视野刚刚捕捉到幽冥扬起的黑发，他的短柄刃已经横闪过来，偏了一点点，所以只伤到肩。格兰仕也出手了，从后侧打了幽冥一个措手不及，把体内的魂力以固体箭状的形式发射出去。为躲避这一出击，幽冥歪斜了一下身子，刀刃才没击中银尘的要害。银尘倒不惧怕伤痛，反而把魂力往受伤的手凝聚，积蓄力量，重击幽冥侧腹。 幽冥毫不在意这一侧的伤痛，迅速转身，解决格兰仕背后这个麻烦。他放出自己魂印里所有刀刃状的魂器，尖尖刃刃，交缠成网状，铺天盖地罩住格兰仕。 银尘发动意念，从周身散发出魂力，和格兰仕一道远距离折弯这些兵器，把它们拗成卷。 但幽冥释放的魂器实在太多了，似乎他和魂器库发生了关联，正从那里面源源不断得调动魂器出来，如果防御的两个人稍微能分点心观察一下，在中心控制着魂器的幽冥，他背后的发辫也因为充斥着魂力而挺立起来，他的力量源真的是过于充沛，都能流淌到发丝间里。那股发辫突然成了有生命的蛇，嘶嘶着信子出动，缠住了银尘的颈，吃痛中银尘一阵挣扎，意念控制的力道瞬间弱了下来，那些打着卷的魂器又重新活了起来。 格兰仕一个人顶着，而银尘被幽冥的发辫拖曳在地上。 格兰仕急于摆脱现在的困境而瞬间加力。发力的一刹那，幽冥已经预料到他的举动，雷狼飞奔而至，撕咬格兰仕的腿，微微的分心都是要不得的，否则，那些魂器就会如瓢泼的大雨铺面而下，有些还好，只是急急划过格兰仕的皮肤。 有些，则插进他的身体里。 有一把，正中心脏。 扑倒在地上的银尘也是能看见这一幕的惨剧的。他撕扯着脖子上的异物，没想到桎梏突然间就松开了，放出他凄厉的大喊“格兰仕” 他很痛，喉咙痛，不知道是刚才勒的太紧太久了，还是因为那一声叫喊。 幽冥倒也不阻止他了，就看着他狼狈得以半爬的姿势，拖着一条腿向格兰仕扑去。猎人总是喜欢欣赏那些已经到手的慌张的猎物。 他把格兰仕揽在怀里，格兰仕抖得仿佛风干的橘子瓣膜。血到最浓稠的时候，就是暗黑色的，弄脏了银尘的白袍子，和那些污泥混在一起。格兰仕张张嘴，但始终吐不出什么成型的字句。银尘把他的侧脸贴近自己的颈边。他抬眼看看幽冥，对方的眼神过分认真，也许是因为，他看着银尘和格兰仕，就像在看着一出戏，看得太投入了些。 银尘收回了视线，他和格兰仕两个人陷在相对无言的状态里，忽然他开口，问“我们是不是活不下去了” 格兰仕手指一颤，似乎是在内心焦灼的拉锯后，做了一个决定，那种坚定向外传递。 他的手指又一颤，聚起了力道，掀开银尘，淌着血，滴里答拉得流，但被划破的经脉里还是有残余的魂力，断断续续的。但奇怪的是，常时的魂力都是金色发光，此时的格兰仕的婚礼状态，却是乌黑的色泽。 更诡异的一幕还在后面：格兰仕的骨节突增，肩胛骨外展，那原本哆嗦不止的双腿也膨胀开来，以及膝关节处仿佛如树瘤一般癍结遍布。他似乎变异了，向野兽的方向退化。不对，不是野兽，是一只巨大的蜘蛛——因为后背上开始突生多余的触手，是蜘蛛的形状。 格兰仕正在和他的魂兽合为一体，人首兽身。原先疼痛的面部表情，因增加的变形痛苦而更加扭曲面部，但平静下来以后，只有令人震慑的丑陋——而且他，或者它，已经丧失了言语了，只会冲着雷狼和幽冥嘶吼，用野兽交流的方式。 …… 幽冥不甚为意，他出手前还冲着跌坐在一旁的麒零开了句不适宜的玩笑，“真是个鬼东西”


	6. 人寿（？）保险，我投平安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊，高能预警！魂兽X银尘！很雷的，天雷滚滚，接受不了请点×。  
【我设想中的雷狼的形象是，《数码宝贝》里的兽人加鲁鲁】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recently I am interested in a japanese anime, namely Beastars. With the advance of the plot, I find the sexaul attraction between the characters so strong, which makes me excited. So I design the new story outside the plan in this chapter, which just to satisfy my bad sexual orientation. Please don't bitch at me.

他在清醒与昏迷的交界处，奋力挣扎，就像把头探出水平面一样，试图呼吸到清醒冷冽的空气。他困在灼热的幻象里，避无可避。  
即使努力想睁开眼，也只能拉出些微的缝隙，格兰仕在哪呢，幽冥在哪呢。与自己豢养的魂兽合二为一达成兽化的格兰仕想必与幽冥有一场恶战，银尘的脑袋还是疼的，每逼迫一根神经苏醒进入思考的状态，他的太阳穴就要抽痛一次。视线里捕捉不到景象，耳朵里传不进声音。黑暗与寂静交织成一张细密的布，裁剪合身，贴着他的肌肤，从头到脚包裹着他。  
直到有利爪在撕扯他真实的衣物，那虚妄才裂开一道道的口子，让清醒一丝一丝流窜进他的身躯。  
他的视角里出现雷狼，对，就是载着幽冥的那只魂兽，嚎声如雷，其他人都了无踪影，倒是这个牲畜怎么没有离开。银尘试探性得动了动自己的手指，很僵硬，而且稍微运用下魂力，那些微的魂力流过的关节，就开始咯咯发响，隐隐作痛。  
他僵躺着，以一种可能会成为雷狼盘中餐的心里预设，在有限的清醒中寻求对策。  
但利刃只是停留于剥开衣衫，试探中夹杂着笨拙，在他的胸口上留下血痕，仿佛罪人的标记。疼痛让他更为清醒，以及下意识的抽气得轻呼，那头狼贴近他，凸起的鼻头蹭着他的鼻头 ，像是把手指探进一朵只开了一点点的玫瑰花苞里，打着圈搅动。狼的鼻尖特有的潮湿与油脂气袭击了他的嗅觉细胞，大脑里一下子被一只野兽的体味住进。野兽的眼里还是凶狠的精光，但又收敛着，像暗流涌动的大洋，面上一片静。它的舌头柔软，但有一股常年嗜血的腥臭，舔过银尘的额，鼻尖，下巴，流连于颈侧，肩窝里湿哒哒得蓄着它的口水，那些黏糊糊的液体太汹涌，伴着舌头外溢，滴答滴答掉的银尘满脸都是。  
紧张感把神经变得像把拉满的弓，紧绷又敏感，似乎快断裂了，但精确的快感从脖子处传来。潮热让银尘微微张嘴发出一声吟叫，那只狼的长舌头就探了进去，人接吻要贴着面，它们道不用。舌头缠住舌头，血腥味满嘴，令人作呕，但干呕的瞬间，喉头反而打得更开，狼崽子的舌头顺势探得更深，似乎要插入咽喉。唾液在重压的刺激下不断分泌，银尘的嘴，盛着最小的海，从嘴角汹涌而出，比浪花翻涌还迅速。海里有两条猩红的鱼，缠着游。从舌根处被裹住进行纠缠。  
银尘知道衣物下自己的身体，很亢奋，在勃起。去他妈的，这么危险要命的环境下， 他反而感到格外亢奋，他在恍惚幻象中好像看到月亮都升起来了，是血红色的满月，他似乎受到了召唤，像狼人一样即将变身。  
但他终究也是普通人，雷狼塌下了脊背，下半身与银尘贴合，猎物不可控制得颤抖，它越兴奋。不需要遮蔽的阳具坚挺勃出，绕着银尘的肚脐眼开始蹭，似乎以为那是个正确的洞，往里插，用力，一次，一次。紧实的后腿蹬地发力，用力戳，插，像捅刀，银尘的舌头还被那怪物卷着，“呜”是他唯一能表示自己腹部钝痛的声音。疼之外，还有不可即将爆炸的危机。炸药埋伏在体内欲望的源头，他勃起的阳具直戳戳顶着，也想要被什么东西包裹住，摩擦，升温，快感。就像那只狼在他肚子上做的。  
许是被这坚硬所警觉，雷狼披着吼吼绒毛的尾巴绕过来，围着银尘坚挺的性器，一圈圈得打绕。他在那交缠着尾巴的空隙中，挺送自己的胯部，抽插，往复。欲望炸开了，像一朵烟花，他加快自己顶送的速度，后穴被抬起，放下，高高抬起，重重放下。  
来啊，来这里。  
雷狼似乎意识到哪里才是真正的流蜜的洞穴所在。他忽而送开了自己紧裹着的尾巴，把银尘从热烈一下子抛掷到冰点。他突然被翻过来，这时候他的舌头才在纠缠中被松开。可是翻身的动作毫不留情，利爪深入他侧部的肉，一阵短暂的静止，血开始涌动。  
原本压在身下的衣物残余被抖落，他好像是迟迟不肯融化掉的一片雪，被遗弃在大地上，原先坚挺的阳具一下子触到坚硬的土地，碰撞中带来的疼让银尘闷着脸痛呼一声。但原先性器上所聚集起来的快感，在即将消失的一刻，突然又被充满。雷狼出于天性的急迫，毫不留情得把自己的一部分插入银尘的后穴里。没有扩张，没有润滑，像是怕落后被抛弃，往里挤，再挤近一点，整根没入，穴口撕裂，但疼痛随即被鼓胀感所麻木。  
而随着被抽离，虚空感入侵，疼痛又随即叫嚣着回来。再次没入，一冲到底，再分开，再进入。银尘现在已经完全清明，他的身体快和他的衣物一样丝丝缕缕得破碎。畜生崽子的利爪扣着他的腰，早晚要被掐断，后穴刺激带来的痛爽，以及前面仍然半勃的性器，与糙土相撞。欲望上头，再痛也变成爽利的刺激，血液也当做精液外流。  
银尘的魂印再后腰窝上，雷狼与他的躯体相撞，激得魂印里涌动的魂力也颤颤巍巍的。  
他在灭顶的痛感和快感中，还有一丝理智在想，也许他能在双手集聚起魂力，然后徒手抓住雷狼突出的长嘴，一把从后侧把这只沉溺在发情里的怪物扔出去。  
……  
银尘在一阵颤抖中醒来。他做了梦。梦回了那场他和格兰仕对抗幽冥的恶战。有两头怪物，算上幽冥的话，算三只。银尘在暗夜里，有点报复性的想到。但随即又觉得这样的想法不过是一次虚无的胜利。  
麒零哭累了，跑到他床上，枕着他的手臂睡着了。他微微感到指尖有点刺痛的麻，但他也没收回手。大概是这点麻，让他做了噩梦。


	7. 月亮选择它想照亮的人

银尘的右半边身体被麒零压得发麻，就算是下床以后这种感觉也没有消失。他只好拿非惯用手给这个孩子煮粥。的确是很简单的，但银尘拿勺子搅着泡开发糯的白米，直觉上觉得和米娅煮的有差别。也许是味道，也许是色泽，他也讲不清楚，可能只是他强迫的天性使然，非要在意一些可以忽略的细节。但这种下意识的强迫，提醒着他一个残酷的现实，米娅死掉了。

他和麒零亲手埋葬了她。米娅活着的时候，压缩身形，把自己裹在黑暗里，以赎罪的方式蜗居在密林的地穴里。但她控制不了的是，她的死会被如此高调宣传——大清早银尘就收到白讯，其他的王爵、使徒想必也不例外。米娅的幽灵已经迅疾得遁去，可惜卷起了一阵风，把本应低调的消息四散出去。想到这，银尘居然有点愤怒，手中搅动的汤勺不觉中加快了速度。

他们全部要去白银使者的宫殿处集中，“以商要事”，白讯上是这么写的。还能有什么要事呢，无非是七度王爵的位置由谁来继承。白银使者应该已经知道了麒零的存在，就算他没有这么神通广大的消息网，与祝福的这场打斗落幕后，幽冥必然也会去汇报这件事情。亚特兰蒂斯的国土上不可能无缘无故出现一个魂力拥有者，他除了是米娅的使徒别无其他可能。这就坐实了米娅有私生子的这一传闻，其他的王爵会否允许一个私生子拥有和他们平等的地位。

而且银尘该怎么？

他作为一个寄养者的身份被送到米娅这里——反正米娅也没使徒。但银尘了然，或者说，所有人都清楚，他们两个不过是一同被关在地穴里受罚罢了。还有一层目的：幽冥和白银使者汇报说，格兰仕那个怪物，或者说，半人半兽的生物，掀翻了杀戮王爵以后，跑了。也许吉尔伽美什的密谋就和这种可怕的变身术有关，所以他们得把格兰仕这个试验品找回来——最好开膛破肚，细细研究。

银尘在，格兰仕就会回来找他。借着格兰仕的光，银尘活了下来，变成了一个忽明忽暗的存在。在那场血流成河的杀戮之战中，据说吉尔伽美什死的时候，逃逸的魂力四散爆炸，地面震动，连白银使者都感到地面的不稳。

但都是传说，银尘这个当事人都已经不太记得了——唯一留下的一点真的感觉，提醒他曾经经历这场大战，是格兰仕化成蜘蛛后，毛茸茸的触手抚过他的脸，他知道格兰仕已经足够小心翼翼的了，但还是弄痛了他。银尘摁住贴在他脸上的怪异触手，他想问，“你怎么变成这个样子”，但内脏的疼痛，让他无法发声。

他再醒过来，就是躺在米娅为他准备的床褥上，他被告知不经召唤，不得跨出特定的区域。

没有人再提，至少在他面前，提到吉尔伽美什。他从大天使降格为七度使徒。

麒零从来没进入过宫殿式的建筑里：五步一座楼，十步一个阁。走廊如绸带般萦回，牙齿般排列的飞檐像鸟嘴向高处啄着。楼阁各依地势的高低倾斜而建筑，低处的屋角钩住高处的屋心，并排相向的屋角彼此相斗。盘结交错，曲折回旋。他东摸摸，西看看，早先还想问银尘“白银使者是谁”的问题早就忘却，他的好奇心更多得聚集在这些死物。

银尘放任他玩。小孩子总是对新鲜事物有兴趣。虽然他长时间蜗居，但对这些已经见怪不怪了，也不是说他曾经多频繁得拜访白银使者——这是他的王爵吉尔伽美什做的事情——他知道今天会有麻烦，他得专心处理这些麻烦。

很久已经没有麻烦，真正的麻烦，找上门。

格雷娅和幽冥在殿外等着，还有天束幽花，六度使徒。

天束幽花的余光扫到银尘走来，但她没有搭理银尘，反而径直对幽冥说，“幽冥你什么时候娶格雷娅？”

莫名其妙被点名的格雷娅有点怔，反应过来后，刚想不咸不淡得回应天束幽花的多嘴多舌，但被幽冥抢先了一步，幽冥说，“等她玩够了”

格雷娅出了名的放荡不羁，她的使徒已经确认是她的同父异母的弟弟霓虹，所以她就更不需要直系后代来延续魂力，这边揩点油，那边找点乐子，不乏趣事。

但有传闻说，她一直爱幽冥。

不过传闻只是传闻，传闻已经太多。

天束幽花也不过是拿这个传闻起个话头，但幽冥的反应令当事人有点震惊。但格雷娅没有表现出来，她是像拂掉一直苍蝇似的，轻笑了一声，但这声笑，明显是在否认幽冥的表态。

这一切和银尘都没关系。

天束幽花这种极力鼓吹“纯血统”理论的娇蛮孩子，倒也真没想到王爵之间通婚的先例，不过她对私生子的厌恶由这个无聊的话题激发出来，所以她非要把矛头往银尘身上引，她说，“三度王爵和四度王爵生下的使者，难道是会变成七度使者？那米娅的私生子怎么办？”

“倒也不会退化成七度使者”银尘接口道，“可能会向前进化成一度使者吧，反正也缺着。”

银尘自己非要提及这个痛处，好像把自己的伤口敞开了，“来啊，你们往这里下刀啊”，这种莽撞的勇，不经让天束幽花有点害怕，她再怎么样，也不过是个黄毛小孩，银尘就算被彻底剥夺使徒的身份，也是曾经的大天使。小丫头片子悻悻然噤声。

“一度使徒这个倒霉位置你也不必推给我……们”幽冥察觉到天束幽花的犹疑，上一步，接替这个以嘲讽为主题的对话。

“也不是倒霉，就看力够不够配位，我们毕竟是连杀戮王爵的魂兽都抵挡不住，配不上大天使的地位”银尘想起关于雷狼的梦，那种被血腥恐惧笼罩的阴影现在还凝聚在他的潜意识里，他干脆以自嘲后退一步，就让幽冥得意去吧。

“对了，你为什么杀了雷狼？”格雷娅不合时宜得向尖刺一样插入另一个话题。

幽冥挑眉，“你在收服了诸神黄昏这种上古神兽以后还需要那种货色的魂兽吗？”

但也不必以残杀另外的魂兽啊，格雷娅本想反问，但这语气听得容易让人误以为她多么得关心幽冥，她也就懒得开口了，杀戮王爵本性嗜血，残杀魂兽而已，也是正常行径。

“师傅，师傅”四人言语交锋间，麒零总算是看够了风景，从远处嚷嚷着向银尘跑来。银尘回身的时候，发现天束幽花居然已经一个箭步冲出，挡在麒零身前，麒零刹不住脚步，向后倾倒的一瞬，天束幽花用力在他肩膀上一推，把麒零往魂阵甩去。

银尘脱口而出，大喊一声“小心”，但他的身体反应更快，已经飞跃而出，想拦住麒零，但就在魂阵的边缘，他只抓住麒零衣袖的一截，力道还没有传到指尖上，把麒零往回拽，就被魂阵巨大的力量反弹了回去。

麒零有点茫然得被困在魂阵中心，魂阵是一个圆盘，布满了迷宫状的图案，原本是用来让受伤王爵和使徒补给魂力的地界，休养后，只要放出一丝丝魂力，那些金光就会在魂阵里游走，领导进入的人走出去。可是麒零既没有受伤，因此乱入魂阵和可能会因为魂力饱和而炸毁自身；而且，他从来没有被教导过该怎么使用魂阵。

银尘看着魂阵外自动竖起的力量屏障，侧头瞪视天束幽花。

天束幽花知道自己的恶作剧过了头，但她又怎么会认错，干脆撇过脸去，装作一切与她无关。

魂阵里毫无动静，麒零是不是被吞噬了？大家一无所知。

银尘不知在什么时候已经走到了天束幽花的身边，他一把拽起那个骄纵的女孩子的手臂

“你放开我”天束幽花扭动着自己的肩脖

银尘却越抓越紧，用尽了力道。原本天束幽花也还对着银尘怒目而视，随着力道的加大，她突然绷不住了，嘴瘪了起来。

他轻轻松了手，把天束幽花抬起的胳膊给放回原处。

格雷娅和幽冥仿佛两个免费入场看戏的观众，玩味得盯着这乱糟糟的一幕。

这时，魂阵周边亮起的能量屏障倏然熄灭，像一阵风吹过，猛得吹灭了烛火，残余一点噼啪的声音。魂阵中心，麒零趴跪在其上。魂阵底部的魂力源源不断从四方流窜而来，向麒零集中，那些游走的魂力束，就像受到蛇王召唤，从四面八方涌来的蛇群一般，流窜进他的身体里。

麒零的头发在力量的冲击下，悬浮于空中。

这场力量的交换持续了一段时间，之后，一切都平静下来。麒零抬头，有些诧异得四下望望，好像刚才不过是一场梦境。而魂阵似乎也刚经历过一次巨大的斗争，一时之间没有多余的魂力再去阻拦，麒零就这么随随意意得走了下来。他蹿到银尘身边，仰着脸，喊“师傅”。

银尘摸摸他的头。

……

格雷娅用手肘碰了碰幽冥，她问，“你看见了吗？”

幽冥点头。

纵使麒零是趴跪在魂阵中心的，但魂力流动的瞬间，大家还是抓住了那一幕，他和外部魂力的交换，以右眼球为出入口。

他的魂印在右眼上，和吉尔伽美什一模一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 【想走剧情向，希望我不会坑】
> 
> 【是All向的】
> 
> 【基本上沿用了《爵迹》的世界观，但细节处会微调，之后文里面会说明的，比如米娅就是一个自己创设的人物】


End file.
